The Christmas Dance
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: AU; Prompt: Grace Helbig and her boyfriend, Mamrie Hart and Hannah Hart all attend the Christmas Dance at their school. T for adult topics. TRIGGER WARNING: Implied attempted rape. (Not sure if it's needed but I thought I'd be safe and put the warning.)


**AU; Prompt: Grace and her boyfriend, Mamrie and Hannah all attend the Christmas Dance at their school.**

Hey babes. I've been trying to pick the perfect idea for this story all day and I think I've found it. I'm going to say it now, this is SFW (aside from minimal use of language) but here's a **TRIGGER WARNING **just in case. I don't know if it's needed or not but it might stir up something so I'm putting it there to be safe. I love you guys, I want you to feel comfortable! Ew I'm being all sappy okay, here goes. So, this oneshot is going to be Grace and Hannah's POV. It'll start with Grace, then Hannah's point of view. Hannah's will take place at the beginning of Grace's, so they're happening side-by-side, and then they'll eventually merge to be just a continuation of time. I hope you enjoy!

PS. I hope you know how hard it is for me to write this, seeing how much I love and adore my Gracie bby.. But it's for you guys, and I would never wish this upon her EVER. Let's make sure that's clear, okay? Great. Please, continue reading.

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on October 6, 2013)

* * *

**Grace's Point of View:**

His hand feels warm in mine; his palms big like any man's I've ever known. His normally blistered skin feels smooth, as he'd decided a wide-receiver should probably wear gloves.

The smell of his cologne wafts through the air, filling my nose with the beautiful scent of men's Axe; a smell I'd always loved.

"Ready babe?" he asks as we approach the building's door.

I inhale deeply and take in my surroundings. There is a thick, and I mean _thick,_ layer of snow on the ground so high, it comes up to my knees. The air is quite chilly, and the sky is dark, decorated with the twinkling glow of millions of stars. The brick of the building in front of me seems ten thousand times duller. Then again, everything seems ten thousand times duller lately.

My room, painted my favorite shade of blue, feels like it's all shades of black. I feel like something is missing. I have Palmer, and some friends.. But I'm just not happy.

"Babe?" My thoughts are cut off.

"What.." I say, still a bit spaced out.

"I said 'Are you ready?'"

"Right, uh, yeah." I reply.

"Don't fuck this up for me with your stupid thoughts, okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

We walk into the large gymnasium and are immediately greeted with the smells of sweat and cheap perfume. Kanye's "Stronger" blares through the DJ's speakers. Palmer quickly locates his group of friends and makes a scene out of seeing them. It's then I realize half the group of boys has red eyes, while the others are slurring their words. It's then I also realize that I'll be spending the night alone.

**Hannah's Point of View:**

"The dance has only just begun and I already want to go home." I think to myself.

I straighten my vest and survey the room. Cliché blonde curls bounce up and down all over as girls in slutty dresses jump and grind up on their dates. I look down at the ground and count the number of heels I see. Only one pair, surprisingly.

My eyes follow the pumps as they slowly step back and forth. Stemming from the feet are two beautifully- and might I add, naturally- tanned legs that look like God himself was reincarnated into such shapely limbs. As my eyes continue upward, I stop myself.

"No, Hannah." I think.

But I can't get her out of my head. I stopped myself before I could see her face, keeping her identity a wonderful mystery. I decide that instead of going with a generic thing like Mystery Girl or whatever, I would name her after the best asset of hers I have seen: HeavenSticks.

The girl moves slightly, and is now out of view. Suddenly, a cheeky red-head shows up at my side.

"Harto, babe, what's up?!" she yells over the intense rap beat.

"This dance bites." I say just as loudly.

"You're just lonely. Stick with me and you'll be taking the party bus home from Mametown!"

I flash a tiny smile at her, and look back to the dance floor. And there she is. HeavenSticks is back. My mouth falls open as my eyes land on her figure.

Her sparkling silver dress hugs her hips- and chest, as it has no straps. Her skin is naturally tanned, giving her a beautiful glow. Her eyeliner is dark around her eyes; the perfect amount to highlight her deep browns. To match her dress, her eyelids shine with silver powder. To say the least, she's breath-taking.

She turns her head, and as her eyes connect with mine, the whole world slows. Everyone fades. It's just me.. and her.

"Who 'ya looking at?" the southern mistress beside me asks.

I blatantly ignore her questions, wanting just a few more seconds alone with my blonde beauty. She gives me a small wave and a smile.

"Her?"

"Yes, Mamrie." I say, sighing deeply as HeavenSticks turns away.

"Are you into her?"

I quickly feel my cheeks go red, and I turn back to face Mamrie.

"I mean, maybe.. I-" I start, but am cut off.

"Awee, Hannah! Go talk to her, she's alone!"

"What!? Nooo no no no no no. I can't talk to her!"

Mamrie looks at me with a face full of both happiness and confusion as the song ends and becomes a much lower volume.

"Why not?"

"What if she thinks I'm a total freak or something!" I say.

"Hannah, darling, you're a freak. But that's why she's going to love you. She's a sweetheart, she's not shallow."

"You know her?" I ask, completely caught off guard.

"She's in my drama class and we run track together. She's kind, she's really athletic, smart, funny, and, you have to admit, a total babe."

I smile to myself and try to hear her voice in my head, imagining what my name would sound like rolling off her tongue.

"What's her name?" I ask so lightly it gives away how lovestruck I am.

Mamrie smiles, as if knowing I'm going to melt at any second.

"Grace."

And there it is. I've officially melted into a puddle on the hot, sweaty gymnasium floor.

"Grace.." I whisper.

"Grace Helbig." Mames laughs.

"Ladies and gentleman! It's time to announce the Christmas King and Queen!"

**Grace's POV:**

And there he goes, as expected; running off with his stupid football friends. Whatever. I'm done. I should've seen it coming a while back.

I decide I'm not letting him ruin my fun, so I step out on to the dance floor and begin to move back and forth. Not swaying, but not full on dancing. Just moving my arms like a demented giraffe.. with.. the ability to.. move its arms.. yeah, that one didn't really make sense.

I laugh to myself, and begin to slowly dance alone. I do a little twirl and lose my balance, causing me to knock into a girl next to me.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

She looks at me with quiet eyes as if seeing the true pain behind my own. She gives me a small smile of encouragement and turns to face to her dancing partner.

I move back to where I was standing and spot my good friend Mamrie Hart across the room. I think about waving or calling her over, but she is talking to some shorter girl.

She is wearing black skinny jeans that make her legs look fantastic, a plain white button up covered up by a red vest, and white converse. Her hair is styled so perfectly, it makes it look like it is silkier than satin.

"It probably is." I think to myself, and imagine running my hands through it.

"No, Helbig. You're not like that, you don't roll that way." I force myself to think.

It was true, wasn't it?

Suddenly, the brunette looks my way, and I feel a chill run down my spine. It's not the way her skin shines as light hits her from behind. It's not the way her hand runs through her hair so smoothly. It's not the way her lips look as she slowly parts them. It's the way she looks at me. It's the way her crystal blue eyes dance under the lights.

I can't help but smile, and raise my hand to give her a small wave, feeling no awkwardness or tension.. Something I've been feeling a lot of lately.

A few feet away, clearly out of view of Mamrie and the brunette wonder, I hear Palmer call my name, and I turn to meet his furious eyes.

"Where have you been?!" he yells.

"Right here." I respond quietly.

"You know everyone's laughing at you for straying from me, right? You're so pathetic, Grace."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry at all. You want us to lose this, don't you?"

"No, I-"

"Save it. I can't deal with you right now. Just stop talking, Grace."

I sniffle, quietly so he can't tell, and move to stand next to him.

"Ladies and gentleman! It's time to announce the Christmas King and Queen!"

Palmer smiles proudly, as if never mad, and nudges me. I force the best smile I can, and stare straight ahead, fearing if I turn my head to find the girl, Palmer will notice.

"This year's Christmas Ball Queen is…" The principal says. "Grace Helbig!"

I continue my fake smile and release Palmer's hand, quickly making my way to the middle of the gym. This is supposed to be the greatest moment of my life. The lights suddenly feel too hot, and everyone's eyes are on me.

"And your Christmas Ball King is.." the principal says as two young girls place a tiara on my hair. "Uh.. Hannah Hart.."

The audience lets in a simultaneous gasp, and I see Palmer's face redden in the audience; his eyes flaming from behind his pupils. A tiny girl makes her way to the front of the crowd and I realize.. It's her. My brunette wonder; now named Hannah Hart.

She arrives in the middle of the circle next to me, and a crown is placed on her head. She smiles at me, and I can't help but copy; it's infectious. She shakes my hand and introduces herself, and the lights in the gymnasium lower, leaving only a spotlight on us.

"I think this is where we're supposed to dance." Hannah says slyly.

I lightly giggle and wrap her in my arms. This moment should feel weird… but it doesn't. A slow songs plays through the speakers, and the two of us get lost in our own world; feeling most comfortable in each other's arms.

The song ends too quickly, and we eventually let go of each other. The crowd forms around us once more, no longer making us the center of attention, but I continue to look into her eyes, losing myself inside them. Suddenly, a strong hand grips my wrist.

"Damnit, Grace! The one thing left, and you ruined it! You selfish bitch. I can't believe you." Palmer spits, and immediately tightens his grip.

He pulls me for what seems like forever until we come to a stop in what I realize is the abandoned girls' restroom. Making sure no one else is in the room, he locks the doors.

"Strip." He says. When I do not answer, he raises his voice. "STRIP." He demands.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, knowing exactly where this is heading.

"Please, no." I whisper.

Palmer's eyes are filled with rage and mischief; a look that terrifies me beyond belief.

"Hannah!" I yell as loudly as I can. "Hannah!"

But Palmer stands for nothing. He moves closer, and tears my dress right off; not bothering with the zipper. He positions himself uncomfortably close to me, and begins to do devilish things. It takes every ounce of me not to cry.

"Hannah." I say, needing her to come rescue me.

"Shut _up, _Helbig! How many times do I need to tell you that before you actually listen?!" He says, and I smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hannah.." I whisper, and Palmer brings a hand to my cheek.

I whimper in pain, but do nothing to stop him. I am done for. This is it.

**Hannah's Point of View:**

Within seconds, my blonde beauty is gone; wisped away by her prince charming. I rush back to Mamrie, who is smiling proudly.

"You got to dance with her!" she beams.

"Mamrie, did you not just hear what happened? I'm the Christmas _King._ They did it as a joke to embarrass me!"

"Hannah, look at the situation again! Who cares if you're the damn Christmas King. You got to dance with Grace fucking Helbig! Your dream girl!"

"I don't know that yet." I lie through my teeth. Of course she's my dream girl. She's more than that. She's my soulmate.

"You know what, Hannah, fine." Mamrie says, and walks away.

"Of course, I had to fuck that up too." I think.

I decide to go take a walk, needing some fresh air. I make my way outside the school where the chilly December air hits me like a brick wall. Though, it doesn't matter anymore. I continue walking until I reach the back of the school. Apparently there's a girls' room back here that nobody uses anymore. I've heard some stories about it, but I don't believe any of them.

All I can think about is Grace. In fact, she's so clear in my mind, I can almost hear her voice calling my name.

"Hannah!" she says.

Her voice is lovely and warm, almost inviting.

"Hannah!" she calls again.

This time, I realize she was not lovely, nor warm or inviting… but in pain; crying out for help. I trace the sound to the girls' room which, luckily, has a door on the outside of the building. I jiggle the handle, but it is locked. Above the door is a window.

"Hannah." I hear Grace say.

I need to get to her quickly, so I place my foot on the door handle and bring myself upward, grabbing my hands on the window pane and pulling myself up and inside.

"Hannah.." Grace whispers as I crawl in.

I land on the ground with a smack, drawing the attention of both her and Palmer. He backs away from her, and I see her dress torn to shreds on the ground next to her. She is standing in nothing but her lacy white bra and underwear. Her body looks fantastic.

"Now is not the time, Hart." I think.

I rush over to her, and demand Palmer back away. He raises his fist and punches me in the gut. I drop for a few seconds, and remember the situation. Grace is in danger. Grace is hurt, and I would do anything to protect her. So, I get to my feet, pull together all of the strength I have and hit him square in the jaw. It must have been pretty powerful, because his eyes shut, and he falls directly to the floor.

Grace is now shivering. I move to her and wrap my arms around her, and she begins to cry. I move my hand up and down her back, giving her the comfort she needs. My other hand moves to her head, and holds her close to my chest. She eventually backs up and wipes her eyes.

She wraps her arms around her body, suddenly realizing she's only in her underwear. It's obvious to tell she's insecure.

"You look beautiful." I say lightly, and give her a small smile.

She slightly smiles back, but seemingly still feels uncomfortable.

"I have a pair of sweatpants and a shirt in my gym locker.." Grace says, nearly on the verge of crying.

"I'll get them for you. Stay here, okay?"

She nervously looks down at Palmer, who is lying out cold on the floor.

"If he opens his eyes, kick him in the head."

She laughs the tiniest bit, and I make my way to her locker as quickly as possible. Realizing I do not know which locker is hers, I run back and ask. Upon returning to the locker, I remember I do not know the combination. Instead of wasting more time, I find a stray bobby pin on the floor- there's always one- and twist it in the keyhole. The lock opens, and I pull out a pair of heather gray, fuzzy sweatpants and a plain white thermal shirt.

I race back to Grace who, thankfully, is the only conscious person in the room. She quickly puts on the clothes, and pulls me into another tight embrace. As she lets go, I feel myself wanting just a second longer, but I suppress it, and walk her out of the room.

We decide telling authorities wouldn't be best at the moment, so, together, we walk out of the gym. We make our way across the shoveled parking lot and to Palmer's car, where a shivering Grace picks up her coat. After putting it on, she grabs my hand.

"Will you walk me home?" she asks lightly.

"Of course." I smile.

**Grace's Point of View:**

You know how when it snows, the sky gets brighter, even at night? That's how it is. I hold Hannah's hand as we begin to stroll down a small pathway. The scene could not be more glorious, and the dimly lit sky shines beautifully on Hannah's face.

"Grace.."

I turn my head to look at Hannah, who is eying me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I-I don't know."

She squeezes my hand tightly, sending warmth and comfort throughout my entire body.

"Do you ever just stay up late and think?" Hannah asks.

I nod. "All the time."

She looks at me confusedly, as if it were a shock to her.

"On nights when I can't stop thinking, I go outside and lie on my trampoline. Even nights when it snows. I put on my coat, some gloves and a hat, and just let the snowflakes hit my face. The colder it is, the more numb I feel. I lay there, put on Troye Sivan's "The Fault in Our Stars," and just gaze up. Everything I'd been thinking about is gone. For just a few seconds, it's me and the stars. Then I spill everything. I feel like I can trust them- the stars. They won't tell my secrets. They'll listen. I sing the last line of the song, then close my eyes and get lost in the music."

A single tear slides down my cheek and falls into a mound of snow beside me. Hannah once more squeezes my hand, and we finish the walk in a comfortable silence. As we arrive upon the doorstep of my house, I stand face to face with Hannah.

"Thank you." I say, and she smiles and lightly nods.

"Of course."

"No, really. Hannah, you saved my life. I'd probably have lost my virginity entirely if you hadn't come in."

Hannah's eyes widen the slightest bit, as if shocked at my confession of virginity.

"There's a lot to know about me." I wink.

"Well then, let's get to know each other."

I smile and look up, shaking my head. Above me, I realize, is a small green flower, hanging beautifully from a hook on my front door.

"Mistletoe." Hannah says, looking up at it too.

I bring my head back down to look at her, getting lost in her eyes once more.

And suddenly, my lips were on hers. They fit together perfectly, as if designed to be that way. The most indescribable feeling in the world sweeps over my entire body, filling me with warmth, happiness, and stability. I never want it to end.

"Hannah Hart." I whisper as I slowly pull away.

"Grace Helbig." She smiles.

And once more, our lips are on each other's, the snow falling beautifully around us.


End file.
